P-S-A
by Windy-Engel
Summary: Hiccup y Jack son delincuentes en esta ciudad. Llamados delincuentes por defender a los estudiantes de las escuelas del mundo que los rodean. ahora deberán aprender, poco a poco, a relacionarse con otros muchachos al ser inscritos en un instituto. ¿lograran adaptarse?


(palabra-sinónimo-antónimo)

Capítulo1: Escribe las palabras dictadas.

Parte1: escucha atentamente.

Ahora ingresemos a este melancólico universo. La desgana tal vez sea la base de su creación. Los seres malévolos se ocultan donde nadie pueda verlos, a la vista de todos. Este caprichoso planeta de donde ocurrirán los hechos se llama tierra. Y como no soy experta en narrar historias, lo hare desde un plano oculto. Pongámosle al violento lugar Berk. Al valiente protagonista Hiccup y a su demente compañero de habitación Jack.

Esta historia es accesible para quien quiera leerla. Comenzará con un enorme gasto y un negligente doctor. Pero eso aún no es el prologo y yo debo aclararles algunos puntos antes. No adornare la historia como hizo Hiccup mas adelante. Ni detallare en cada mísero detalle. Tal vez sea dañino para algunos leerlo. Pero no me importa. La condición que tengo como narradora y mi terco carácter ha logrado un éxito en mis narraciones. Por eso solo diré que no me arrepiento.

Un enclenque chico de unos quince años camina solo por una pista. Se ha asociado con un grupo de personas que, tal vez, no sean de lo mejor. Ansioso por llegar a su destino olvida la primera regla de ser un Yankee: "cuida tus pasos". Ahora solo puede entristecerse por no notar a la avecilla que acaba de pisar. Sin embargo no para su camino con su, aun, armónico andar.

Si empobreciéramos a Berk nos quedarían ruinas desechas. El desleal lugar succiona la vida de hasta sus más ricos ciudadanos. Prefiere prescindir de la buena vida y basarse en el enfermizo mundo de las drogas. Los ciudadanos tienen el libre control de arruinar su vida con este terrible monstruo. Pocos son los desobedientes que no se rigen ante la ley del consumista. En este marchito lugar lo más caro es la atención médica.

El áspero suelo al cual fue a parar fue lo primero en notar ¿Cuál era la frecuencia con que eso pasaba? Solo recordaba que la primera vez que cayó al suelo fue culpa de su arrogante habla.

–Hiccup, aun no te has ido a purificar, ¿cierto? –Esa frase era casi como un proverbio entre ellos. El irse a purificar significaba el ir a curar sus heridas.

–Vete Jack, no descargues tu aburrimiento en mí –Y es que el aburrimiento de su amigo era contagioso.

– ¿Ese es su ultimo argumento, señor político? –

–Eres tan delicado como un elefante en patines. –Y esto era porque uno de los más grandes sueños de Hiccup era ser un buen político que cambie su ciudad.

–Pues eres digno de conocerme como soy en realidad. –Pues Jack era conocido por su enigmático y cambiante ánimo.

– ¿La donación fue bien recibida? –Desde el suelo Hiccup escuchó el discreto andar de su compañero, casi como el de un astuto gato que acecha a su víctima. Jack no era aficionado en los Yankees, más bien era uno de los más antiguos a pesar de tener la edad de Hiccup.

–Tuvimos que forzar al director para que lo acepte. Pensó que lavábamos el dinero, por suerte no lo obligamos a tomarlo como al otro rector. –

El incipiente proyecto de donaciones había tomado un camino difícil al ser tomados como lavadores de dinero. Por suerte todo lo recaudado se escondía en la cabaña y aquellos que se lo merecían lo sabían. Los Yankees eran rechazados por la gente por ser un insignificante grupo de personas contra mafias completas. Si una mafia te acusaba de deshonra toda tu familia seria condenada a la muerte.

La bulla que se acercaba hizo a Jack tomar a su amigo en brazos y huir. Ese sonido disminuyo y Hiccup cerró sus ojos. Lentamente las sombras rodearon su mente y cayó en la inconciencia.

Parte 2: escríbelo es tus hojas.

Un poeta habría encontrado en este lugar la inspiración para sus peores pesadillas. La asquerosidad resbalaba desde las paredes y pancartas con burlas hacia el gobierno les robaban protagonismo a los hombres en estado de embriagues.

Una atolondrada muchacha de unos doce años, que parecía de más, trataba de conseguir del reconfortante fuego un poco de calor. El agotamiento de su acompañante se iba disipando.

La apariencia de la muchacha era hermosa. A pesar del común tono marrón de su cabello y ojos, su rostro lleno de vida le hacía a uno sonreír al verla. Llevaba una túnica de monje a pesar de ser una mujer. Conseguida gracias a la infidelidad de uno de ellos con su monasterio.

Un escurridizo gato negro se mantenía vigilante. Tras destruir su casa la chica lo había adoptado como suyo, a pesar de que el prefiriese a Hiccup. El gato destacaba por sus ojos verdes, iguales a los del muchacho, y su capacidad para huir de los hombres con deshonor.

Ella siempre le daba una ración generosa de pescado y el gato se lo agradecía maullando y dejándola tocarlo.

Notó como el enfermizo muchacho se removía en sueños. Su pedante hermano haría al chico sufrir narrando como lo salvó de una multitud furiosa cuando ya no podía más. Pero ella sacaría provecho al reverso de la caja de cereal, donde Jack escribo la promesa de cumplir uno de sus deseos. Y ella le daría una lección a su arrogante hermano pidiendo que él no fastidie a Hiccup.

Su joven mentecilla pensó ¿se consideraría una infidelidad si ella besada a Hiccup mientras él estuviese inconsciente? No quería que la relación del chico y Jack sea un fracaso por su culpa.

El gran banquete traído por un Yankee hizo a su estómago rugir. La condición pobre en la que vivían no les permitía comer más de medio pan al día. Pero el mensajero de su hermano había traído una canasta llena para todos.

Para su sorpresa dos panes cayeron en su regazo al momento de la repartición. Tuvo que dudar y mirar al que repartía para ganarse la apenada sonrisa de un chico de su edad.

¡Que delicia! Los panes no eran duros y aún estaban calientes. Si bien no tomaban en cuenta sus decisiones y comentarios, era notorio el cariño que los Yankees sentían por ella. Aunque a veces el ignorante de su hermano se pusiese celoso por ese cariño.

Se dice que su valeroso corazón era de familia, pero la verdad aun necesitaba ese impulso para actuar; por esto ella nunca decía sus opiniones en público. Ellos eran ateos de nacimiento, les rezaban a todos los dioses del olimpo, maldecían al Dios católico cuando veían sufrimiento, festejaban con alegría en las fiestas de Hiccup y sus dioses nórdicos y alababan a los dioses orientales japoneses.

El cansancio que sentía se esfumó lentamente. Era admirable el empeño que la muchacha ponía para evitar injusticias en la cabaña. El tímido muchacho que le había entregado los panes permanecía sonrojado en una esquina. Era obvio que le había entregado su propia comida para que ella comiese un banquete.

Poco a poco los murmullos de una traición llegaron a sus oídos. Decían que la abundante cantidad de dinero, recaudado por su hermano, era en realidad de la mafia. Una mirada despreciable hacia los hablantes y el silencio reino de nuevo…

–Señorita Emma –O tal vez no– ¿puede retroceder unos pasos? –

Con un suspiro se levantó, solo para ver al muchacho limpiar un vomito seco. Sonrió con falsedad antes de girar e irse. Su caballero que había traído la increible comida no era más que un simple empleado.

Parte 3: revisa tu ortografía.

–No fue mi intención ofender a tu familia, Jack –La rubia de hermosos ojos azules caminaba por las calles del brazo del de pelo blanco.

–Te debería despojar de tus derechos como Yankee, Astrid, pero eres la única con suficiente fluidez para hablar con los policías. –

–Además tu esquelético novio es mi mejor amigo –Con cada paso que daban el ambiente se ponía más inquieto, estaban en un corto callejón donde los reportes indicaban que había un grupo de astutos hombres vendiendo drogas fuertes. Y eran astutos porque no los habían descubierto antes de ser una mafia grande.

Un rico comerciante de éxtasis los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Con insignificancia los mostró su mercancía. Su inculto habla les hizo notar su falta de educación. Con un perezoso ademan sacaron sus armas. De manera holgazana el muchacho apunto al hombre con su querida pistola.

–Largo –La voz de Jack sonó clara.

Sin dudar el hombre bajó la mercancía. La pancarta de una boda fue lo que usaron los chicos para quemar las pastillas. Si buscas ahora a ese hombre no encontraras nada, ese hombre desapareció después del altercado.

Con un libre sentimiento de paz comenzaron a burlarse del hombre que corría para salvarse. Parecía un principiante al que nunca habían amenazado.

–Es una lástima el abandono de hoy en día –La voz de Astrid sobresaltó a Jack –Las familias son cada vez más pobres; los padres sufren de locura por las drogas y las madres cometen engaños al vender su cuerpo por dinero… –Ella hablaba con tanto enojo en su voz que hizo sonreír a Jack.

El, al igual que ella, sabían que Hiccup había pasado un largo tiempo sin familia. Y su torpeza le había ganado un sinfín de peleas que lo habían dejado muy malherido, hasta hallar un folleto en los Yankees. El reproche que el mismo Jack recibió por aceptar a alguien que pareciese un drogadicto no tuvo precio. Pero quedo confirmado que Hiccup no tenía ni un gramo de pereza al entrar en las peleas en las que Jack estaba herido. Poco a poco habían desenterrado a un Hiccup quien era un escudo humano por profesión y una máquina de matar a la infortunada persona que se cruzase en su camino. A mucha gente había mandado al infierno antes de ver un nuevo día. El campo muerto estaba lleno de montes pequeños de cuerpos de víctimas. Era increíble como Hiccup, quien era más bien callado, se convertía en un tosco y demente bateador cuando alguien amenazaba a sus niños.

Cuando él se refería a sus niños era de ese originario lugar de donde Jack provenía, colegios privados. Nadie veía castigable esta acción, porque el deshonesto mundo en el que vivían atraía a la gente boba de los colegios privados.

En un movimiento rápido, Jack logro la separación de unas llaves y su llavero. Con crueldad golpeó y cortó el alambre del llavero y la foto donde aparecía el rostro del hombre. Ingresaron al oscuro lugar buscando al terco misógino, ese hombre al que todos buscaban por su sabiduría e importancia.

Después de quitar lo que estorbaba la salida de esa habitación se encontraron con un lascivo cuarto, lleno de fotos de mujeres desnudas en varias posciciones. Donde, sentado en medio de la habitación, aquel ser buscado meditaba. Su polo negro permanecía tan rasgado como su pantalón y su cabello oscuro cual boca de lobo lucia desordenado.

–Se tardaron –fue todo lo que dijo.

Parte 4: busca similitudes.

Esa tarde, cuando se reunieron todos, Hiccup lucia confundido. Lejos en la habitación, Astrid y Emma conversaban tranquilas. En una esquina el recién llegado abrazado con avaricia un fajo de billetes ancianos. Al bajar su mirada encontraba la carta que había ocultado por mucho tiempo. Había sido un tonto al esconder la última carta de su madre sin leerla, ahora tenía miedo.

La camorra interna que tenía perdió al oír a Jack sentarse a su lado

–Adelante, yo te cubro a tus espaldas– El susurro de su novio logro convencerlo de abrir la carta

"_Querido hijo:_

_Si lees esto es que ya no estoy aquí. Las series de sucesos que me han llevado al suicidio ya los conoces. Tu padre muerto en una guerra por su causa me causó muchas penas que me han llevado a la base de mi sufrimiento._

_Sé que te he dejado solo y con muchas dudas, pero también sé que te protegerás tu solo. Tú siempre has estado solo._

_Creo que debo aclararte algunas de tus dudas acerca del padre que nunca conociste. _

_Su nombre era Stoick y era un gran hombre. Nos enamoramos cuando él me rescató de una trata de blancas._

_Por si no lo sabías hasta ahora tu padre era un Yankee ''_

Una exclamación se escapó de los labios de Hiccup mientras parpadeaba confuso y releía la oración:

Tu padre era un Yankee.

Era un Yankee

¡UN YANKEE!

"_Sé que te has asustado, Hiccup, pero los Yankees no son malos, ellos defienden a todos los jóvenes de las escuelas para evitar que caigan en las drogas. Tal vez sus métodos de convicción no sean correctos pero eso no te incumbe, tu padre fue el fundador, lo llamaban "El desdentado" por su afán de golpear en la boca y botar los dientes de todos los drogadictos._

_Los políticos hacen creer a la población que los Yankees están mal. Porque ellos mismo están vendiendo la droga que los Yankees evitan que compren, así que solo ten cuidado que ningún político se te acerque._

_No te estoy pidiendo que busques ser un Yankee, ese mundo es para gente fuerte, NO para ti…''_

–Si supieras mamá –

"_pero te pido que no te alejes de ellos si te tienden una mano amiga. Tu padre vivió y murió en manos de los Yankees. Cuidándolos y protegiéndolos más que a su propia familia. Pero nos amó, hijo mío, y yo te pido que lo ames aunque sea en recuerdo…"_

Aquí la carta se volvía difusa, borroneada por el tiempo y la humedad…

Solo se leía el final.

"_con todo mi amor y cariño._

_Val, tu madre."_

De manera cansada bajó la carta. Ahora se sentía un ente en el universo. Su padre había violado la ley al unirse a los Yankees y él nunca lo supo. Levantó la mirada y el lugar le pareció poderoso. Las personas observaban fijamente al hijo del creador de la banda. Jack le tendió un elegante bate de beisbol de titanio.

Sus brazos se sintieron débiles al sujetarlo. Con sus dedos limpió el polvo de la superficie del bate. La ambigüedad de sus emociones lo hizo sonreír. Su padre nunca renunció; él tampoco lo haría. La elite social que lo observaban era llamada lacra. Se levantó y blandió el bate de manera experta. No sentía ningún reproche acerca de agitar su bate. El joven que había sido sacado del mundano cuarto se le acercó. Le mostro a Hiccup el epitafio que se leía en el mango del bate: "úsame con valor y honor".

Jack suspiro. Al parecer su amigo enviaría al infierno a mucha más gente. El terreno agreste no bastaría para enterrarlos a todos. En resumen tendría que buscar de manera ilegítima otro lugar para ocultar los cadáveres.

Y las paredes siguieron destilando asquerosidad. Y el arrebatado muchacho siguió blandiendo su bate. Y la rubia recaudo el impuesto para conseguir almuerzos. Y el astuto gato se acurruco frente al fuego.

Pero el desafortunado mundo ya no se veía tan triste y las personas se volvieron un poco menos memos. Tú creerás que digo cosas ilusionistas, pero la verdad es ¿Cómo rehusar una historia como esta?

Y el mundo siguió girando, siendo llenado con la antipatía de las personas. Alguna gente aprovechó el día y la noche para hacer sus maldades. Y tras otra perezosa vuelta de la tierra los Yankees volvieron a salir, ahora con Hiccup al frente. Ellos lucharon contra la vendida política. Con una tosca lengua y un tieso bate. Para reunirse después en la pocilga, sin ofender, de la cabaña a la que llaman hogar. Para curar sus heridas y calmar su debilidad. Para narrar sus glorias o solo para charlar.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
